Secrets of the Biovolt Corporation
by beautifulchaos91
Summary: A story like ours should never see daylight. For our past is forbidden, mankind isn't ready for it. Not yet. For we are the freaks of the freak show. Our origins are rather unusual. You see, we were created, not born. We were designed by criminal mastermind Boris Balkov and the Biovolt scientists. We are one of the many secrets of the Biovolt Corporation.
1. Chapter 1: Chastity Fowl

I heard whispers. They became more and more clear by every second.

"Are you sure of this, Boris?", asked strange, cold voice.

"Would bet my life for it", answered familiar voice.

I knew the voice. I had heard it so many times before through my sleep. Thousands of times. It was safe, like a voice of a family member.

"So what is _her_ name?", asked the strange voice impatiently.

A soft chuckle.

"Let us not reveal it just yet" the familiar voice, Boris, said sounding very proud, "hearing her name too early on might be harmful for the process."

There was a long pause that seemed like an eternity.

"She is ready", Boris almost sang, "allow me to introduce you to Chastity Fowl."

I opened my eyes. World was so bright and full of noises. I blinked few times in brightness and allowed my gaze wander around the room. It was more of a hall. There were huge glasstubesand odd machines that let out funny noises. And two men standing there, watching. The one with purple hair and brown eyes smiled at me.

"Don't be afraid, Chastity", he said extending his arm towards me, "come here."

I recognized his voice to be the voice of one called Boris. I looked at him, hesitating. Boris was still holding out his hand, offering it to me.

"My apologies, this must be confusing for you", he said softly.

He looked reliable and friendly when he looked at me. My gaze moved from him to the other man standing further from me, near by heavy looking pair of wooden doors. Then back to Boris. I came to result it was safe to take the offered hand. Boris's grisp was soothing and firm as he led me to the man with long, gray hair and cold gray eyes. He looked rather… elegant.

"Chastity, this Voltaire Hiwatari", Boris said, "he is our patron."

"Pleasure to meet you", I said and gave a small bow – it just felt the right thing to do.

I heard my own voice for the first time ever. It sounded like wind chimes. It made me want to giggle because the sound was so delightful. But Voltaire's stern look made me figure it would have been inapproriate. The gray haired man looked at me like he was trying decide whether I was worthy or not. He let out a sound that sounded something like "hmph" and turned his back on us.

"You should give her some clothes", he said over his shoulder as he was leaving.

With one brisk tug he opened the doors and disappeared. I was left alone in the strange room with Boris, the purple haired man who created me.


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny Wolf

Once I got clothes on my back, Boris led me to a third floor apartment. He stood beside me as I let my gaze wonder in the spacious entry.

"This is your home now", he said gesturing through the room with five more doors, "I suggest you get some rest, you'll meet your partner tomorrow."

"My partner?"

I had no idea what Boris was talking about.

"Yes, Bryan". he said looking at me like I was an idiot.

Name sounded somehow familiar, like I would have heard it before. No, more like I would have known someone called Bryan a long time ago. Known was all wrong expression. What I felt when I heard the name was much stronger than that. Name wasn't indifferent to me, not at all. But I couldn't name the feeling dwelling inside my guts. Like millions of butterflies would have fluttering around in my stomach.

I was torn back to reality by Boris's voice.

"Destiny? Are you here?", Boris called out not bothering to raise his voice.

Sounds of footsteps came into our direction and soon enough I saw red headed girl standing in one of the five doorways. Her chilly gaze pirced right through me. Then her pale blue eyes moved on to Boris. She looked almost rebell as she stood there arms crossed across her chest, mocking expression in her eyes.

"Destiny, this is Chastity, your new sister", Boris said and pushed me towards the other girl, "I want you to look after her for tonight."

The girl called Destiny looked at me. Then slowly her gaze fell upon Boris again.

"What about meeting Tala?", she asked bluntly.

Her voice was rough like someone would have been walking on a gritty road. But somehow she still managed to sound feminine.

"Tala has training scheduled tonight", the man said, annoyed in hearing.

Destiny nodded looking thoughtful turning then back to me.

"Follow me Chastity", she said and disappeared from the same doorway she had first appeared from.

I looked at Boris then after Destiny and then again at Boris who nodded as an encouragement. Destiny reappeared into the doorway looking impatient.

"Well are you coming or what?", she snapped at me.

I hurried after her. Not much than a second after I took step towards the direction Destiny went the door was shut. I glanced over my shoulder to note that Boris had gone and left me alone with this strange girl. It made me feel uneasy so I just lurked by the doorway as Destiny made herself comfy on a couch. She noticed me lurking by the door and smirked.

"Oh come on, Chastity, make yourself at home", she said, amused in hearing.

I made my way to to couch and sat down next to the other girl. I looked at her more closely behind my long lavender coloured hair. Destiny had vibrant, curly red hair. Her skin colour was somewhat porchelain. But it was actually her eye colour that intrigued me. Her icy orbs had some sort of magic. No, more likely they had hypnotic powers. They kept captivated. Destiny returned my curious look.

"So, you're Bryan's partner."

It wasn't a question. I nodded wondering if there was more people like me and her. And Bryan and Tala. Whoever he was.

"Is there more people like us?", I asked shyly.

"Yes", Destiny said, "we have two more sisters, Cagey and Hasty."


	3. Chapter 3: Cagey Asp

As we discussed more I found out that I was the youngest one of four. And that we were designed and created by Boris and the Biovolt scientists for four bladers called Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan. The oldest one of my siblings, Cagey, was designed for Ian and as I understood she had been in the abbey for quite some time already. The second oldest, Hasty, was designed for Spencer. Destiny was designed for Tala. And me, yeah, I was designed for Bryan. Destiny told me we were made to be perfect match in every possible way.

"So our mission is to create a new generation of powerful bladers?", I asked not believing my ears.

"Yes", destiny said like it was the most causual thing in the world, "our offspring can automatically control their bit-beasts because of the genetic engineering used on us."

I raised an eyebrow. Destiny saw it.

"We all have bit-beast's dna", she explained, "I have Wolborg's and you have Falborg's."

It made sense in really sick and twisted way. Suddenly I remembered one of my dreams in which I was a falcon. Was the fact that I shared tiny part with Falborg the reason why the dream had felt so real?

"Cagey's coming", Destiny said smiling just a second before the sound of door opening and closing came from the entryhall.

"Des? You home?", a soft almost hissing voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the livingroom", Destiny answered.

A girl with dark violet hair and snakelike eyes appeared in the doorway. She stopped on her tracks when she spotted me sitting next to Destiny.

"Who's this?", she asked.

"The raeson why I'm not out with Tala", Destiny said rolling her eyes.

Cagey eyed me and then turned to look the red head with a questioning look in her eyes. Destiny sighed.

"She's our new baby sister", she said slowly.

"Oh, she's Bryan's partner!", Cagey said and smiled at me, "we have been waiting for you so long time. It seems process takes longer every…"

Destiny shut her up with a single glare.

"Oh dear, I haven't introduced myself", Cagey said quickly, "how rude of me. I'm Cagey Asp."

"Chastity Fowl", I said and nodded my head ever-so-slightly.

"So Chas…", Cagey said looking up at me curiously.

"Chas?", I questioned.

"Don't mind it Chastity", Destiny said, "Cagey loves to give people nicknames."


	4. Chapter 4: Hasty Fischer

Cagey kept talking and talking. I let the words sink in and disappear.

"Let me show you your room", Destiny said.

I guess she noticed my yawn. She took me by the hand and dragged me into the entryhall after her. Once in entryhall Destiny opened the first door on the left looking from the livingroom. Then she dragged me into the room. At first I thought I had died and went to heaven or wherever one goes after death. The room was lovely. Walls were the same shade of lavender as my hair. I had queen size bed with wrouth iron frame. It had little details attached to framing. Covers and pillows were few shades darker than the walls. And opposite of the bed there was a large mahogani coloured leather couch and a little antique coffee table. Mahogany as well.

"What do you think?", Destiny asked, seeming as excited as I was.

I loved it. I just couldn't find the words to describe what was going through my head at the very moment. Destiny smiled.

"Hasty planned it", she said, "well, actually she planned and decorated the whole apartment."

I had to admit though I had never met Hasty that I liked he infallible sense of style. As I admired my room the front door opened and closed.

"I'm home", a light voice that resembled water flowing echoed from the entryhall.

"It's Hasty", Destiny squelled and dragged me along with her.

A blonde, tall girl stood in the hall as Cagey and Destiny (who still refused to let go of my hand as she was pulling me after her) raced to her. I could tell Hasty was loved and adored by the siblings. Her bluish gray eyes met my yellow ones.

"I see you have finally joined us", she said giving me a genuine smile, "I'm Hasty Fischer."

"Chastity Fowl", I said and took her offered hand.

"I hope these two troublemakers have been nice to you", Hasty said as she eyed gently Cagey and Destiny.

And so we were together, all four of us.

I decided to stay up a little longer with my new sisters. Girls usually spent their evenings in the livingroom sharing the hot news of the day and gossiping. Tonight, however, the attention was on me.

"You're gonna love Bryan", Hasty said smiling when conversation turned to partners.

I smiled weakly back at her. I wasn't so sure about it at all.

"Spencer always speaks about him so respectfully."

"Out of fear", Cagey giggled and earned a slap across her head.

"I heard Bryan is very clever", Destiny said.

I blushed bright red and sank in my chair. I must have looked like something between a firetruck and a tomato. It was humiliating to sit there and listen the girls talk and joke about my partner like I wasn't there. Hasty shushed the other two "troublemakers" as she called them.

"You two are absolutely awful", she said scolding the girls.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Bryan

That night I spent rolling over and tossing myself restlessly around in my bed. Was it supposed to feel like this? I glanced my digital alarm clock. Only 3 am. I was going to face way too many torturing hours of time to toss myself around before dawn. I buried myself into my covers and pillows and tried my hardest to sleep. I guess it's pointless to say I was unsuccessful in that matter. But eventually – after an eternity – the sun dawned.

"You look terrible", Destiny said and poured a cup of coffee for me as I sat down in the kitchen table.

Our kitchen couldn't really be called a kitchen. It was rather an alcove in the livingroom than a kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep last night", I said as I took the cup she was offering.

Destiny chuckled.

"I had the same problem the night before I met Tala for the first time", she said.

It seemed like she would have gotten lost into her private pink castle in the sky. Or the daydreamland if you wish. Was I going to feel the same way about Bryan after the meeting? What if I never did think that way about him? I was sure I would be send packing and thrown out. What if Destiny, Cagey and Hasty would turn their back on me for failing my most purpose, the reason I was created for – being a perfect partner? I had no one else. Nowhere to go.

"Don't worry Chastity", Destiny said, "it'll be alright."

How could she know that? She had no idea what I was going through in my head in that very moment.

"I felt the same way when I was going to meet Tala", Destiny comforted me, "and basing what I have heard so did Cagey and Hasty too."

I thought of my older sisters. Poor Cagey, she had no one to tell her it was alright. At least Destiny tried to make me feel better. Suddenly my curiousity rose it's head. How did she actually know what I was thinking, I hadn't said anything about my doubts.

"How do you know what I feel?", I asked, no longer angry or upset for Destiny's efforts to make me feel at ease.

Destiny started to explain but her theory was only guessing. I was so fascinated about the bond the four of us (and only four of us) shared that I forgot to panic about meeting Bryan. Until Boris showed up. With his appearance my panic level rose again. Only this time it rocketed sky high within a second.

"Are you ready Chastity?", Boris asked smiling.

No, I wasn't ready. No sir, not at all. _Please let's just forget about it_ , I pleaded in my head as panic overran my thoughts. My incredibly fast beating heart threatened to strangle me.

"Yes", I heard myself saying calm as ever.

How did I manage to sound so calm? I still don't know. My heart was beating like it was afraid of dying if it didn't beat faster. My guess is that it was beating 400 times a minute. Maybe more.

"Good luck", Destiny said grinning.

She stuck her thumb up at me. I couldn't help but grimace to her. I found it annoying that she did it knowing the state of my mind. Destiny just laughed at my grimace. It went right to feelings. After shooting a murderous glare at her I followed Boris out of our apartment, my nose stuck arrogantly into the air.

Boris led me into a small room. There was nothing – literally – except for a small table and a couple of chairs in the middle of the room. Someone was already there, sitting across the table. A boy with lavender coloured hair and pale blue eyes was watching me silently. I sat down on a chair on the other side of the table and glanced him shyly.

"So you're Chastity", he said.

I nodded not trusting my voice to come out. There was a long awkward pause. My heart was still beating fast. I didn't dare to meet those pale blue eyes.

"You must be Bryan", I managed to say finally.

The boy snorted. I guess it was a yes. Silence fell into the room again. It was awkward. I felt I should say something because it was embarrasing to sit in silence. But it felt more embarrasing to break the heavy silence surrounding us.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting close

As the months passed and I got to know Bryan better, I learned wasn't too talkative. Usually I would just sit and watch him blade. Sometimes we would exchange few words and then allow the silence fall. It was rather nice. Though Bryan was a man of few words he wasn't stupid. Not at all. He was actually very clever. When we would talk, he always made good observations and notions of the subject.

"I think it's bullshit", Bryan snorted once when we were talking about blading.

I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What's in it if you aren't the best of them all?", he said.

His serious pale blue orbs were silently observing me. I shrugged, it wasn't like I was a professional beyblader. Bryan turned to gaze over the river and sighed moodily.

"Like you would know anything", he stated.

I felt hurt by his statement. How many hours I had spent with him on the arena? And he thought I knew nothing. After all, I was partly the same with his bit-beast and I knew exactly how Falborg felt all the time. Plus I had helped him to control Falborg better than he ever did. Holding back tears and gazed the glimmering water.

"I'm sorry Chastity", he said looking away from me, "I shouldn't be bickering to you about my issues."

I blinked tears away and smiled to myself.

"It's okay", I said and started to gaze over the river again.

We didn't speak after that but Bryan took me by the hand as causually as it only was possible. He maybe wasn't too good in expressing his feelings but that simple gesture told me a lot. I pretentened I didn't notice anything. I knew that as soon as I would make clear I had noticed his gesture, Bryan would pull away. And I didn't want him to.


	7. Chapter 7: I love you

It had been few months after the episode at the river bank. Beyblade Worldchampionships were going on so I didn't get to see Bryan so often. Today was the day Bryan was supposed to battle against Ray from the Bladebreakers. Boris had allowed me to come and see the match. Also I was priviledged to see Bryan before the battle.

Boris led me to Demolition Boys's lockerroom and left me with the four guys.

"Chastity", Bryan sounded surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you good luck", I said.

I had thought of taking him by the hand to show affection. We hadn't kissed yet and I was way too shy and introverted to kiss him first. But since there was three pairs of curious eyes fixed on us my plan was flushed down the toilet. I settled to give Bryan a genuine smile. When I was leaving he stopped me.

"I want to talk to you in private", he whispered.

His warm breath tickled my neck. I nodded looking up at him and allowed him to lead the way. Once he was sure we were out of sight of any possible curious eyes and out of hearing range he pulled me closer. His lips crashed mine, assaulting them.

"Meet me Friday night before Tala's match at the Patriarshy Bridge", he said looking at me with the most serious look on his face I had ever seen.

Then he turned and went back to lockerroom not giving me a chance to say anything. When I was left alone I touched my lips absentmindedly. I could still feel the ghost of his kiss lingering on them.

"Chastity", I heard Boris calling me out.

"I'm here", I answered.

The purple haired man found me from the same spot where Bryan left me.

"The battle starts soon", he said, "are you ready?"

"Yeah", I said and followed him like a sleepwalker.

Bryan did well on the first round. But Ray was a tough nut to crack. On the second round it was his turn to sweep the floor with Bryan. I started to feel anxious. Falborg was getting restless too. I wanted to shout and let Bryan know what I senced but Boris's glare kept my butt glued tightly on the chair and my mouth shut. The result would be ugly. I couldn't bare watch any longer. I turned my gaze away and started observing the carpet on the balcony floor like it would have been the most interesting thing in the world. The battle ended in Ray's victory. But it cost both of the boys. They were swept off the arena, unconscious. And Bryan's blade was shredded into pieces.

Few days afterwards Tala lost his battle against Tyson. We heard it on the radio as we were once again sitting on the river bank.

"We should leave", Bryan said, right out of blue.

I turned to look at him.

"What?"

"You know, escape", he said, "Ian escaped with Cagey last night."

I was about to contradict but he shut me up with his lips.

"So, it's settled then", Bryan said looking smug, "we'll leave at midnight."

He kissed me roughly again.

"I love you Chastity."

It was all I needed to hear in order to make up my mind. I smiled at him.

"I love you too Bryan", I said.

Just then a loud boom was heard and within seconds the abbey that could be seen to the river was engulfed in flames. My mouth went dry and the least colour on my face drained.

"Destiny and Hasty", I said.

Without a second to think I started to run towards the abbey not giving a fuck of Bryan calling me to go back to him. I couldn't, I had to find my sisters.


	8. Chapter 8: End of all hope

It seemed like the end of the world. Sounds of running, people screaming. A total chaos. Dark shadows were filled with thick smoke. It took my breath and made me cough. I saw shadow like figures running in different directions. More screaming. Air was thick with fear. The whole abbey had turned into a dystopic nightmare. I looked at my creator, scared. The only thing that kept me from crossing the edge of a total nervous breakdown was seeing him so calm, trusting he would take us out and safe our lives.

Boris casted his gaze upon me, Destiny and Hasty for a second. He didn't say a thing. I could swear I saw something ugly and monsterous lurking behind his brown eyes. The sahdows grew ahead of us, screams were left behind. There was no smoke either and the air was cooler though we were still inside the abbey. Boris kept walking on. Where? I didn't know. I thought somewhere safe. How wrong I was…

Boris led us to a huge wrouth iron door.

"I'm sorry girls", he said.

He sure didn't look like it. The man tore us apart from each other and threw me and Destiny into a pitch black room behind the door. I had time to see Hasty's horrified face, hear her screams for help and Boris's evil laughter as I got up just a second before the heavy door was slammed shut blocking all the noises from the world outside. Somehow I knew it was the last time I would ever see Hasty. It was the day of our doom. The end of all hope. I tilted my head upwards sending a prayer through tears. If there was a god I prayed he would keep Cagey safe. At least she got away.

I took Destiny by the hand seeking comfort.

"Stay with me", my voice was coloured with fear as I held onto her for my dear life.

"Until the end", she promised giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

Then the silence fell upon us as we sat on a cold solid rock floor, the smell of burning flesh lingering around us.


End file.
